The Beltway Rapist
by livsgirl
Summary: Someone new comes to the 1-6..first fanfic..please review..COMPLETED  hope everyone likes it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Captain Cragen walked out of his office and into the squad room. He looked at all his detectives before calling out to get their attention. Det. Elliot Stabler was on the phone probably trying to find a lead on their current case. Det. Olivia Benson was finishing up some paperwork. Det. Munch and Det. Fin was in a heated debate, more than likely over one of munch's conspiracy theories.

"Guys" Capt called out getting everyone's attention.

There were four sets of eyes staring at him. This was not going to be easy. "This is Detective Mary Blackwood from the 2-7. She's on loan to us for the beltway rape case." A tall female with brown hair and deep fierce blue eyes stepped from behind Cragen. Stabler quickly sized her up. She couldn't be no more than 25 about 5 foot 7 and pretty built. He could tell that she was one that worked out regularly. He also received the impression that she was ex-military from her stance.

"Capt. We have this why do we need someone new that we are going to have to catch up?" Stabler asked.

"I know you have this but this is coming from 1PP and the belt way rapist has struck at least five times in their borough. Until you're told otherwise work together." Cragen knew how bad they hated having someone new thrown into the middle of a case. Especially if they felt they were there to take over.

Capt. Cragan began introductions. "Det Blackwood this is detective Stabler, detective Benson, Detective Munch and Detective Fin." Detective Blackwood stepped forward and shook each detective's hand. Stabler and Fin noticed how she seemed to linger just a few seconds longer on Benson's handshake than anyone else.

"First and foremost I AM NOT here to take the case. You guys catch the bastard it's your collar. I just want his ass off the streets." Everyone stared at her with shock in their faces. She realized then that they just knew for sure she was taking the case. "He has struck five times in the last two months that we know of in the south end. Each time more vicious and more brutal. The last attack was on a Ten year old who almost didn't make it out alive. Capt. Cragen has been nice enough to allow me to set up all the files, photos, and evidence up in interrogation room 2. Please feel free to help yourself." With that last line everyone seemed to loosen up a bit and really believed that she wasn't taking the case.

"Everyone work together I want this bastard to fry." Cragens voice cut through.

"Yes Sir" everyone said in unison.

Benson stepped forward "Blackwood tell us what you know off the top of your head on the cases you have." With a slight smile on her face.

"The suspect doesn't appear to have a certain type or age range. Although it is apparent that he at least watches them for a day before striking. His M.O. is always the same. He breaks through a bed room window and uses nylon rope to tie the victims to the bed. He then uses a red bandanna to gag them and will rape them periodically throughout the night. He never takes his mask off and will pour a bottle of rubbing alcohol on them in an attempt to rid the evidence. We have been lucky one time to get DNA. There were no hits in the system though. That's how we discovered you guys were after the same man. It matched one of your files in the system. Do you guys have anything different?"

"Unfortunately no" Benson spoke up "But let's see your file where he left the DNA. We have the same issue it's like he intentionally leaves one sample to taunt us."

"Absolutely I'll go get it and bring it in here." Blackwood said as she spun on her heels to go and get the files.

"If you don't mind I would like to go with you. Take a quick once over see if there's anything else we need to bring out here just now."

Blackwood stopped and turned around "Sure but I can just grab it and bring it back for you."

"No, I will come with you." Benson said as she stepped around her desk to follow the female. All the guys looked at each other with a look in their eyes. Once they were out of ear shot Fin spoke up. "What was that about its not like liv to be so short or rude almost?" Munch shrugged his shoulder "who knows maybe she feels threatened with another female in the squad room."

"I don't think that's its guys" Stabler said staring at his partner as she walked away "I got the impression that she knew her. They had some type of history together."

"Whatever it is I can tell you this it is not good" Fin said as he reached for his ringing phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What the hell are you doing here" Olivia asked once the door was closed behind them

"Liv it wasn't my choice. I showed up this morning and was told that I was to report here. I belonged to the 1-6 till this bastard was caught. Believe me I did everything I could to get out of coming here. "

"Why couldn't Joe come" Olivia asked

"Because I was unfortunate to catch the first case and every one thereafter. " Mary softened her tone "You've got to remember baby he's only been my partner for the last three months."

"I know but..." Olivia stopped what she was saying and looked into Mary's fierce blue eyes. She always felt that Mary could look all the way to her soul and see her darkest secrets when she looked into her eyes.

Mary quickly closed the gap between them and gently caressed Olivia's face. "I know baby, nobody here knows about us. That's why I acted so cold to you as if I just met you when we were introduced. I'm not going to be the one to tell them. That's for you to do as I have always said. When you're ready I'll stand by you, you know that."

"Thank you" Olivia whispered as she reached up to place a gently loving kiss on Mary's lips.

Mary wanted nothing more than to deepen that kiss. Hell she wanted to snatch Liv up in her arms when she walked out with Capt. Cragen but she knew better. She felt like a total ass acting so cold to the very woman who stole her heart away. That's the way Liv wanted and she always made sure Liv was happy no matter the cost.

She just prayed she wouldn't be too mad when she found out she had already told Cragen. She had to they would be working together and NYPD has a strict policy against that. Cragen promised to keep it to himself and allow them to work the case as long as it didn't interfere with their duties. She promised it wouldn't. she would make sure of it. Of course that discussion was followed with the she's like a daughter to me and if you ever hurt her I'll personally make sure your body will never be found lecture. Which was then followed with a congratulations and now he understood why she's been so happy for the last year and half. It was a change that he really liked and wanted to keep seeing in her. She nodded in understanding and Cragen knew exactly what that meant.

"Let' go baby, before they start wondering where we are" Mary said as she broke contact with Olivia.

Olivia nodded and turned to leave. Her hand was on the knob when she faced Mary "I love you."

Mary leaned down and kissed Liv "I love you too."

With that both women exited the room and headed back to the squad room.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

When both women entered the squad room everybody looked up. "Thought we were going to send a search party for you." Munch said as he stepped forward and took the box that Mary was carrying.

"Sorry, my fault." Was all Mary said as she surrendered the box to Munch. With that she started in on everything she knew about the first beltway rapist case she caught. "The victim was a 28 year old female, Pamela Smith, She lived alone on Bryan Street. She stated that the subject came in through the window. She remembered hearing a noise and thought it was her cat. Before she knew it he was on top of her tying her to the bed and shoving something down her throat. She quit counting after the seventh time of him raping her. She said that when he was ready to leave he untied her and told her not to move for 30 minutes. After that she could do what she wanted. Call the cops he didn't care because he would never be caught."

Mary stopped to look around the room. She could tell by everyone's faces that they wanted to catch this guy and do what she wanted to. Kill him.

"This was the case that you got DNA from?" Stabler

"Yes sir. The only one"

"Then how can you be so sure all the other rapes belonged to the beltway rapist?"

"Each woman described their rape the same way. Came in through the window tied them up shoved something down their throat and raped them repeatly throughout the night. Untie them and tell them not to move for 30 minutes, then do what they wanted. Call the cops because he would never be caught."

"There's no way any of this could have been leaked and we might have a copy cat out there also?" Fin asked.

"My squad doesn't LEAK information detective." Mary stated defensively "Is that how you do it here?"

"HELL NO. But accidents happen."

"NOT AT THE 2-7. NOT SOMETHING LIKE THIS, FIN."

Fin took a step toward her as if he was getting ready to fight. Olivia quickly stepped between them. "Both of you calm down. Fin back off of Mary and Mary he didn't mean anything by it I'm sure." Turning to face Fin "Did you?"

Fin stepped back and Mary could tell in his tone that he had resigned the fight. "No, but things happen sometimes Liv. You know that, Hell it's happened here. I just wanted to check."

"Ahem, if your done then Stabler, Benson, and Blackwood get over to Mercy we have another victim." Cragen simply stated before turning back to his office. This is going to be one hell of a day he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is really short

chapter 4

Stabler swung the car into the space reserved for police at Mercy. Something was gnawing at him about Blackwood. There was something that he couldn't put his finger on it. He was so pissed that Cragen insisted on her coming. He wanted to ask Olivia what she knew of this detective. The most he could figure by the way she looked at her Liv didn't trust her. He wanted to know why.

The three of them walked quietly to the desk and identified themselves. "Yes detectives right this way."

Stabler turned to Blackwood "stay here and talk to the nurse and the doctor. We'll get the statement from the victim."

Blackwood was ready to fight him on it but decided not to. This was their "turf" better not rock the boat so to speak. "Sure thing."

With that Stabler turned and caught up with Benson.

Blackwood watched them both go through the double doors leading to the ER. How the hell did Liv work with that man, he seemed so controlling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ma'am I need to speak to the doctor."

Without turning around the nurse simply stated she would have to wait her turn and go have a seat.

"Ma'am I'm detective Blackwood with Special Victims Unit. I need to talk to the doctor who treated the victim."

With that the nurse spun around and quickly apologized and ran off. Blackwood was hoping it was to get the doctor.

Mary turned around to survey her surroundings. Damn did all the hospitals have the market cornered with drab gray. How about sprucing it up a little.

"Detective?"

Mary turned back around and was face to face with Casey. The one she left for Olivia. "Ca…Casey what are you doing here?" Oh man, this couldn't be good.

"I work here Mary and I thought you worked at the 2-7 what are you doing here?"

"I'm on loan to the 1-6 per 1pp. I'm working the rape case that was brought in here a little while ago."

Casey nodded "Ms. Norman."

"Yes, what can you tell me?" Turning into questioning mode which told Casey enough with the small talk.

"She was brought in about 45 minutes ago. She has what appears to be rope burns on her wrists and ankles. She has severe vaginal trauma and extensive bruising and possible internal injuries from the beating."

"Beating? What beating?"

"Ms. Norman apparently tried to fight her attacker and proceeded to punch and kick her in the chest and abdominal area."

Mary shook her head turned to lean on the counter. This bastard was escalating. It was only a matter of time before he killed someone.

Casey walked closer to Mary and rubbed her back. "Is it that bad this time Mary?"

"You have no clue. No clue."

"You'll catch him. You always do." Casey took a deep breath she didn't want to know the answer to the following questions but she knew she had to ask. She knew how Mary was. "Are you getting enough sleep? Are you eating? Honey, When was the last time you saw your house?"

"For the last couple of weeks no I haven't been getting enough sleep but that's what happens when you work a major case like this. I saw my house for about three hours last night and I grab a bite when I can. You know how it is."

Casey wrapped her arms around Mary "I do know how it is, honey. That's why I'm always here for you to talk to." Mary rested her head on her shoulders and took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Ahem, IF YOU'RE done FLIRTING" Olivia almost shouted at Mary "we ARE DONE and ready to go back to the precinct."

Mary snapped her head up and could see the fury in Liv's eyes. Oh shit was the only thing that went through her head as she stepped back and separated from Casey.

Casey turned around "It's not what you think..." she started to say to Olivia before she was interrupted by her. "Save it I'm not in the mood to hear excuses right now." Snapping her head up to Mary "we have what we need. I hope you do." With that she walked around the two of them and headed to the car.

"I'm sorry" Casey said

"Don't worry, It's not your fault its mine I knew better." and turned toward the door the catch up with Benson and Stabler.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Olivia slammed the car door so hard that Elliot was sure the glass would shatter. He wished he knew what the hell got into her. He knew victims always got to her but she seemed fine until they made it into the waiting room. It was the sight of Blackwood that seemed to piss her off. He wished he knew what she did to hurt liv in the past. He would definelty make sure she would pay that's for sure. He slowly opened the door and got out of the car, trying to take his time to give Liv some space to cool down.

"I don't know what you did to make her mad, but when I find out I promise you will pay."

"Stabler, just shut your damn mouth and mind your own business." Mary snapped before she took off in Olivia's direction.

That was it he was getting to the bottom of this and ran off determined to find out what was going on.

Mary slowed her pace as she reached the door to SVU and took a deep breath. "Excuse me Benson may I speak to you for a moment?" She asked as she entered the squad room.

Olivia slammed the drawer where she kept her gun secured when she was in the building and spun around. Mary could see the fury all over her face and by the look on the other detective's faces so could they.

"NO, but what you can do is get the hell out of here."

"I think we really need to talk,"

"You couldn't be farther from the truth at this moment Mary. I highly suggest you go tell Cragen to call 1pp and get the hell out of my squad room"

Mary had enough. "I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me. Let me explain what you saw." Mary saw out of the corner of her eye Munch and Fin looking at each other and leaning to make sure they didn't miss anything. "Please Liv." She almost whispered as she started to close the gap between them.

"Go to hell." was all Liv shouted before spinning on her heels to determined to leave. Mary was just as determined to not to keep chasing her so she reached out and grabbed her spinning to face her.

Elliot walked into the room in time to see Blackwood reach out and grab his partner. This woman was placing her hands on Liv. Hell no. He closed the space in no time grabbing Blackwood by the collar and arm before slinging her around and slamming her into the wall. "That was your last mistake. Your first one was entering this room this morning." He whispered in her ear.

Mary was so furious she wanted to lay him out but at the same time was very thankful that he was so protective over Liv. She always told her no matter what Stabler always had her back and would do anything to protect. This just proved it to her.

"I'm cool man. I promise." Mary said as she watched Olivia run out of the room crying.

Stabler released his hold on her just enough for her to maneuver around till she was facing Stabler. "Now please let me go."

"When you promise to leave her alone I will"

"I'll get my stuff and leave" Lying to Stabler.

Stabler let her go and before he could react she was chasing after Olivia again. Did this woman ever learn? All three stood and began chasing after her. Stabler to teach Blackwood a lesson. Fin to stop Stabler from hurting Blackwood. Munch just for the entertainment.

Cragen stood at his door watching everything. He shook his said and said to himself "Hope Liv is prepared because everything is about to be exposed." He slowly walked from his office following all his detectives. He knew he had to be there when the bombs went off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blackwood busted through the ladies locker room door shouting for Olivia. She received no response but could hear her crying in there somewhere. She stopped and listened and realized it was coming from the back row and headed that way.

"Liv" Mary said cautiously she knew Olivia's temper and if she was still fuming she was in for a fight.

"Go away go to your girlfriend."

"I am. I'm coming to you you're my girlfriend."

Olivia shot her head up and glared at her. "Really. Am I? What was that I saw at the hospital?"

"A friend worried about me that was it."

"THAT"S A LIE AND WE BOTH KNOW IT" Olivia shouted

Mary stepped forward and placed her hand under Olivia's chin raising her head up so she could look into her eyes. She could see the fight was about gone from Liv so she would willing to listen soon.

"Your right. She's my ex-girlfriend. We dated for about 2 years. But there's nothing between us and hasn't been since we broke up."

"Why did you break up with her?"

"You"

"ME! What do you mean me?" 

"I fell in love with you the minute I saw you. After I met you and started talking to you I knew I wanted to be with you. I went home and explained everything to her. It was the only thing I could do. It was not fair to her if I stayed with her. Not when I was already falling for you. "

"That was cruel Mary"

"I know but you can't help who you love you know that." Mary went to pull Liv in her arms but she pulled away and backed up to a wall. "Liv what is it"

"You looked so happy in her arms"

Mary was so quick in closing the distance between them that Olivia never saw movement. "No, I'm happy in your arms and your arms only." Mary leaned down slowly giving Olivia time to stop her or pull away if she wanted to. When she did neither Mary began to kiss her passionately, intensely, completely.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"GET OFF HER." Was the last thing Mary heard before she felt a pain shoot through her side. She spun ready to fight but was quickly thrown on the floor. All she could do was try to block the blows that Stabler was delivering with more and more intensity each time. She wanted to lay a blow right to his throat but he was only trying to protect liv.

"Stabler, STABLER, STABLER" Fin and Olivia was shouting at him "STOP."

Fin grabbed one arm and Olivia grabbed the other one and they both tried to pull him off Mary.

"Stop and think about what you're doing, the captain is going to bench you" Fin was saying

"I don't care she had Liv pinned up against the wall. She was ATTACKING her." Looking at Mary "I will personally make sure you rot in jail."

Olivia looked down at Mary and noticed she had blood all over her face. She immediately let go of Stabler and ran to her.

Stabler tried hard to break free from Fin's grasp but wasn't able to "LET ME GO…Liv get away from her."

"THAT IS ENOUGH" Cragen ordered.

Everybody got real quiet and looked at him. "I think it's time you guys explain things. Everyone needs to listen real close."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mary looked up at Liv and saw the look on her face. She knew she wasn't ready to tell everyone. She wasn't going to let her be outed like this. "There's nothing to explain Captain. I miss read some signal from detective Benson. I made a move and I shouldn't have. " Mary looked at Liv "I'm sorry I really thought you were interested. I'm gonna go call 1pp and get transferred back to the 2-7."

Mary started to get up off the ground but was pushed back by down by Liv. "Honey, sit back down you need to be seen by emts."

"No detective I'm fine. It's not the first time I've been knocked around. It's nothing a few Tylenol's can't take care of. " Mary Looked into Liv's eyes and almost whispered "Don't do it. Let it go."

Olivia gently rubbed her cheek in a loving manner. "No, baby its time they were told. No, more hiding it."

Holding Mary's hand she turned and faced everyone she worked with and took a deep breath. "I've been hiding something from everyone." All four sets of eyes were on her. "I'm gay. Mary is my partner. We have been together for the last year and a half. For the last eight months we have lived together. Stabler she was not attacking me."

"Why did you hide this from me?" Stabler asked taking a step forward.

Mary was quick to get to her feet even she felt like she had been hit by a Mack truck. She saw the look in his eyes and she was afraid he was going to snap again. On her that's fine, but the look was directed at Olivia. There was no way she was ever going to let that happen.

"I have heard you guy's talking sometimes, remember. I was afraid of how all of you react."

Fin stepped forward and Mary went into a protective stance. "Relax girl I'm not going to hurt you." He extended his hand as if he wanted to shake hands. Mary reached for it to return the gesture. "Just make sure you keep her happy. Congratulation to both of you."

He looked Liv right in the eyes and with a smile on his face "remember my son is gay. You know what I'm talking about." Hinting that he already knew and with that he turned and started to walk out. He stopped long enough to grab Munch. "Come on man, there's nothing more for you to see. Trust me they don't need any comments or theories from you either."

Cragen stepped back some to allow his other two detectives talk it out. He could tell by the look on Mary's face no amount of ordering would get her away from Olivia at the moment. She was seeing Stabler as a threat to her and she was not seeing Olivia's side at all.

"Liv, I don't care either way and you should know that." Looking at Mary "You can back down some."

Mary just narrowed her eyes.

"I will never hurt Olivia no matter what."

Mary felt a hand on her arm and looked over to Olivia. "It's ok I totally trust El, he's not going to hurt me." With that she stepped around her and walked to Stabler. "I'm sorry guess you could say I was afraid. You guys are my family and in a way I felt I was letting you down."

Stabler engulfed Benson in a hug. "You can never and will never let me down. That thought should have never crossed your mind." He glanced up and saw the look in Mary eyes. He realized then that she would do whatever it took to protect Liv. She was ready to kill him if he moved wrong while holding Liv.

Stabler broke contact and walked up to Mary. "Let's get a few things straight right now. She's like my little sister. You hurt her you die. UNDERSTOOD."

Both Cragen and Benson exhaled slowly the breath they were holding when Stabler extended his hand to shake hers. Mary offered the gesture back. Nodding in understanding

"Stabler let's give these women a few minutes." Cragen said motion for him to follow. Stabler did as he was instructed.

He stopped at the end of the lockers and turned around "I'm sorry about attacking you. Best of luck to both of you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Olivia said reaching for Mary.

Mary grabbed her and pulled her close. "You should have went with my story baby. I know you didn't want to come out."

"I did go with your story. The one where you say you love me." Olivia said with a big smile on her face.

"That's not a story. That's the truth."

"I know now let's get you cleaned up."

"Okay but first" Mary stared into the chocolate brown eyes that takes her breath away every time she looks into them.

Olivia's breath caught in her throat "yes" she was barely able to get out

"Mary leaned down and kissed her. "I love you. Now we have a rapist out there that needs to be castrated so let's catch the bastard."

Olivia laughed. That was Mary one minute so loving and caring and the next 150 percent cop. Always her lover and partner that was for sure.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Everybody looked up when both women walked in to the room. Even though neither of them was smiling it radiated off them. "So I have not been caught up on what you found out from the victim, so can somebody please catch me up?"

"She fought back and was able to rip his mask off. I don't think he was counting on her having a black belt in karate."

"Thank god. Was she able to get a description to give us?"

"Oh yeah a very good one. She said he was between 5'8 to 6'1 about 180 pounds. He had black hair and brown eyes. "

"Build?"

"Athletic, he was clean shaven"

"Short of the DNA not in the system this is our first break."

"I'm gonna give you your next break" Captain Cragen said from behind them "Go to 82nd west street apartment 17."

"Who's there?" Mary asked

"Hopefully our attacker. Climbed through a window the would be victim is a police recruit. She had him at gun point when cars arrived."

No sooner Cragen had finished his statement Stabler, Benson, and Blackwood were running out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When the car screeched to a halt Mary was the first one out. She wanted this guy bad. Benson caught up with her just as she was about to enter the apartment. "Mary don't lose your cool yet. Let's make sure it's him before you jump the gun."

"I won't Benson, I just want to see the bastard."

Blackwood held up her badge and identification to the perimeter officer. "Blackwood, Benson, and Stabler SVU."

The officer nodded and let them pass.

Olivia went straight to the victim to question her. That was her specialty. She could connect with just about any victim and get them to talk. Stabler began question the first officer on the scene. Mary walked into the kitchen where the suspect was being held.

"What's your name?" Mary asked

"Trever Langan" He responded

"Mr. Langan you under arrest for breaking and entering, attempted rape, and whatever else I think of along the way to the precinct."

"Bitch you can't touch me."

With that Mary walked over lifted him out of the chair "I just did what are you going to do?

Langan spit in Mary's face. Mary handed him to the officer waiting make sure he gets to the 1-6 and is waiting in an interrogation room when we arrive.

"Yes detective" the officer responded as he took the subject out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When the three detectives walked through the door they were greeted by Munch who was looking really grim.

"What is it Munch? You look like someone just killed your dog if you had one." Stabler asked

"The suspect escaped."

Mary Spun around and yelled "ESCAPED…HOW THE HELL DID A HANDCUFFED SUSPECT ESCAPE FROM THE POLICE OFFICER?"

"By killing the officer."

Everybody became really quite and Mary almost whispered "How. And please tell me he didn't have a wife and kids."

"He had a handcuff hey hidden in his watch and was able to get out of them. He sat back there until they stopped. He had a gun hidden somewhere and shot the officer in the back of the head before busting out the rear window and escaping."

"And no one saw this."

"Apparently not."

Mary slung all the papers off Olivia's desk. "DAMN IT!"

Stabler went to put his hand on her shoulder to tell her it wasn't her fault but Olivia stopped him. "Trust me the last thing you want to do right now is touch her. She is pissed."

"Mary"

Mary spun around at hearing Liv call her name. Stabler could see the rage and fury running through them. He wondered if Liv had ever been at the brunt of that before.

"It's not your fault."

"The hell it ain't I taunted that bastard before handing him off to the officer. He was mad when he left."

"I'm out I'll be back later." And with that Mary ran out the door.

"You gonna follow her?" Fin asked.

"No way on earth. She is pissed as hell and raring for a fight. She'll be back as soon as she runs about a mile."

"Liv one question though." Stabler said looking from where Mary was to Liv

"What."

"That was a lot of rage and fury in her. Have you ever been on the receiving end?"

Olivia laughed. "Stabler relax. She would never hurt me no matter what. Let me put it to you like this. I totally entrust my safety and life to her as I do you ok. What does that tell you?"

"Everyone has a breaking point." He said as he reached for his ringing phone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Stabler" Elliot answered in his normal tone.

"I need to speak to a detective Olivia Benson please."

"Hold one second."

"Liv it's for you."

"Benson, how can I help you?" Olivia asked as she picked up the extension on her desk.

"You sure looked beautiful at the crime scene today. I think I will make you my next victim."

Everyone looked a Benson as the color drained out of her face.

Fin grabbed the phone "Hello, Hello, HELLO." Slamming the receiver down. "Liv what is it is Mary ok."

Olivia stared at him with a distant look on her face.

"Liv what is it?"

"It was him. He said I sure looked beautiful at the crime scene today and he thinks he will make me his next victim."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Mary entered the squad room about twenty minutes later everybody turned and glared at her as if she had done something wrong. "What?" she asked.

Stabler stepped up. "What is that while you were off doing whatever Liv received a call. The attacker has her in his sights. "

"Where is she. Tell me where she's at."

"She up in the cribs. But where were you when she needed you. Off throwing a fit."

"For your information I was cooling off. Get off my back Stabler." With that Mary took the stairs two at a time to reach Olivia as quick as possible.

Mary busted through the door to the crib and quickly swept Olivia up in her arms. "Baby, I'm here it's going to be okay."

Liv looked up at her and smiled. "I'm okay baby put me down before you hurt yourself more."

Mary didn't release her as sat on the mattress and spun Olivia around till she was straddling her and she could stare into those chocolate brown eyes that she loved.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got the call. I should have had better control of my temper and not left you." Mary looked away feeling as if she had let her down.

A deep laugh from Liv "Oh honey. You don't have to be the hero all the time. I can protect myself. I am trained."

"Yeah but…"

"Shut up and listen Mary. If 1pp had not assigned you here you would not have been here anyways when I received the call. Stabler was just yelling at you to let off steam. He transferred the call to me. He feels guilty."

Anger flashed in Mary's eyes "He damn well better."

Olivia placed her hands on each side of Mary's face. She gently traced her lips with her tongue. Teasing her. There was nothing Mary hated more. God know she loved this woman; Mary opened her lips granting Liv the access she wanted.

Liv didn't want to separate from the kiss when she did but they both needed to catch their breath. "Give Stabler a break. You know about the guilt he's feeling. I trust him totally with my life and I want you to trust him the same. I want you to know that when I'm at work I will come home to you safe and sound. If for no other reason it was because El did everything he could to make it happen."

Mary gripped Liv tighter to her and stood up. Liv wrapped her legs around her waist to keep from slipping from her grasp.

"I am not losing another woman I love to a criminal. One that I had in my sights. I'm gonna talk to Cragen have you put under a protective detail and you off this case."

Liv hugged her tight and whispered in Mary's ear "Baby I'm staying on the case. I'm not going anywhere. You are not losing me. Not let's go see what the guys have figured out." With that Liv slid down her and was out the door. Leaving Mary with a confused look.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What the hell do you mean you're staying on the case? The hell you are." Mary shouted running down the stairs to catch up to Olivia.

Olivia stopped and turned around. "You heard me I'm working this case till the end."

"NO"

"Ladies take your domestic squabble elsewhere not in my squad"

Mary spun on her heels and literally stomped to the captain. "I want Liv pulled immediately. That psycho bastard has her in her sights and I will not have her in harm's way."

Cragen nodded in understanding "I understand but I am the captain and Liv stays on."

Mary opened her mouth to protest and Cragen put his hand on her arm to stop her "Look around the room. All these guys love liv just like you. We are not going to let anything happen to her. I can promise you."

Mary looked around the room and could see what Cragen was talking about. Stabler was near her but far enough away to react if needed. Munch had his legs crossed at his desk. How could he be so calm? Then she saw his back up piece. He could shoot at the door without ever removing it from the holster, Fin was in a position to launch out of his chair and take Liv to the ground if needed. These guys was in guarding mode even in the precinct

"I don't want to lose her"

"You won't" They all said in Unison,

"If everyone is done arguing, fighting and whatever else. There was another rape."

Stabler and Liv was putting their jackets on "Where Capt."

"At 172 82nd street. Victim is there she's refusing to go to the hospital. Be careful"

Mary shook her head and ran after Benson and Stabler. If Liv was staying on the case she was staying with Liv.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They arrived at 172 82nd street in about 15 minutes. Stabler went in and began to talk to the first responding officer, getting all the information he could from him. Olivia did what she did best. She went right in to the Victim and began talking to them. Mary stood against the door and watched her. There was really nothing for her to do. Except keep an eye on liv.

She smiled at how quick Olivia was able to connect to the victim and get them to start talking. That was her specialty. She could empathize which just about anyone around. She also had a way of making you feel like there was no one else in the world she wanted to talk to or be with at that moment than you.

Mary confident that Liv was safe enough with Elliot at the door and another officer a few feet from her she wandered into the bedroom. Langan had left the ropes tied to the bed posts. That was a first. He was starting to slip. She also noticed that he had busted the window in this time instead of sliding it open. Man was he screwing up. "Make sure you cut the rope after the knot." Mary said to the crime technician before turning to go back to the living room.

She walked back up to Stabler to where he was standing and he started to fill her in on what he was told. "A neighbor heard some screaming and then what sounded like something being thrown against the wall. He called 911 thinking the ex-boyfriend was back again." Olivia walked up and joined them "She's willing to go to the hospital but only if I ride along. I'll met you guys at Mercy."

"You are not going alone."

"Yes I am Mary, I will be okay. I will see you and Stabler there." Then walked back to victim after giving her one of her famous stares that stops everybody in their tracks.

"Come girl, we will follow the ambulance. Will that make you feel a little better?"

"Yeah. Thanks"

"No problem. Just realize that Liv's a big girl and quite capable of handling herself when needed."

"I know I just don't want to lose her. Not now or ever."

"I know. I will do everything in my power to prevent that."

Mary looked up at Stabler "Thanks man."

"No thank you. You make her happy. A happy Olivia is a very easy person to work with. Now come on they're getting ready to move the victim so let's be ready to ride when they are."

Mary nodded and headed to the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Mary stepped out into the sunlight and was blinded. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her sunglasses to put them on. That's when she saw him. Standing to the side smiling ear to ear watching something. She turned to look behind her and saw it was Olivia. That was it the bastard was hers for sure.

Mary broke into a dead run in the direction of Langan. "Stop police."

Stabler looked up when he heard her shout and saw her chasing Langan. He took off in a dead run hoping he would catch him before Mary did otherwise god knows what she would do to him.

"Stop Langan, or I will shoot." God this man could run. Her sides were screaming at her to stop. She pushed through the pain. "Stop Langan, Stop Now."

Langan Jumped on a wooden box to scale a fence but the box crumbled beneath him.

This was her chance. She took a dive and tackled him like she did when she played football in college. He punched her right in her side and it took all she had not to pass out at the pain. What was it with people hitting her in her sides. She wrestled with him for a few more minutes. Before he knew it she had him on his stomach and his hands were cuffed . He had to admit she was good.

That's when he felt the cold steel of the barrel. "Give me one good reason not to blow your brains all over this wall."

He laughed

Mary pulled her gun hand back to hit him when she was grabbed from behind and quickly disarmed. Without looking she quickly delivered an elbow into some ones stomach. She spun to deliver another a blow the attackers face when she realized it was Stabler.

"Olivia" was all he said.

Mary blinked "what?"

"Olivia is the reason why you're not going to blow his brains out. You do it and who will protect her then."

Mary stopped fighting and stepped to the side so Stabler could take Langan. Oh My God she almost lost it with this perp. Mary turned to the concrete wall and delivered a hard blow to it. It wasn't Langan but it would have to do for right now. If there was one thing she knew it was that he will mess up and she will get to hit him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They were back at the precinct now. Stabler and Benson was questioning langan. She did everything she could to stop Olivia from going in there. "It's my job" was all she said as she walked away from her.

"So tell me how did you think you would get away with this."

Langan smirked. His eyes never leaving Liv's. Mary could almost read his thought. Her knuckles were white from the fists she held at her side.

"What do we have Cragen" A voice from behind her asked.

Mary turned around and was met with a beautiful woman. She was about 5'8 190-210 lbs maxed. She had brown hair that was about shoulder length and her eyes were close to Olivia's brown .

"El and Liv is in there with them now trying to get a confession now, Megan."

She nodded and walked to the window to watch the two detectives. She watched them before turning to face Mary. "Hi I'm Megan Rizzoli. I'm the ADA assigned to the 1-6 SVU division."

Mary shook her hand "It's nice to meet you ma'am. I'm detective Mary Blackwood from the 2-7. I'm on loan to the 1-6"

She nodded and turned her head back to watching the two detectives.

"Go ahead tell us all the details. You'll feel better when you do I promise" Olivia said as she smiled at this guy.

"You want details baby, I'll give them to you."

Stabler leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. Did they finally break this guy.

"I've watched you since the case on 82nd West Street. You were real good there." With a smile he launched out of his chair.

Before Mary could reach the door Stabler had langan against the wall choking the man. "Now that was a really bad move"

"Whatever I want my attorney." Stabler let the man go.

"Sure call him. Get the best in town. You will still get the needle I promise you."

Stabler and Benson exited the interrogation room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mary was by Olivia's side before the door had fully shut close. "You ok?"

"It's another day on the job. Relax. How many perps has lunged at you over a table? It's no different with me."

"It is different."

Olivia laughed. "There's no double standard here honey. We both do the same job with the same dangers."

Mary pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her. She deeply inhaled the scent of her. "I'm making it a double standard." She whispered into her ear.

"No you're not"

"uh-umm"

Mary looked up and Olivia pulled back.

"You do have an audience" was all Stabler said grinning ear to ear. He was happy for them truly happy for them. In the last hour he was able to see exactly how much they loved each other. Even though Mary had one hell of a temper, he knew with ounce of his being that there was no way she would ever hurt Benson.

Olivia pushed away and began to blush. "Sorry. Well… not really."

They all laughed at that.

"Mary have you had a chance to met Rizzoli, our ADA?"

"Yeah, we were introduced while you were questioning Langan."

"If everyone is done with introductions and all this lovey dovey shit, we need to get Mr. Trevor Langan over to the tombs and book him."

"On what?" Fin asked walking into the room.

"Murder of a police officer, 10 counts of breaking and entering, 8 counts of rape, 1 count of attempted rape, 1 count of aggravated child molestation, 11 counts of possession of a weapon during the commission of a felony, 10 counts of false imprisonment, 4 counts of aggravated assault, and felony obstruction." Rizzoli answered.

"Wow" Mary's eyes were as big as saucers. "That's what I'm talking about. Slam everything at the guy."

Rizzoli smile "of course."

"Fin take him downtown. Benson, Stabler, Blackwood go home. Get some rest."

"But captain?" Mary started to say

Cragen held a hand up to stop her "No buts' go home rest./ he wants an attorney we can't talk to him now till he gets one. Be back by eight in the morning hopefully we will have another crack at him then."

"Yes sir" Mary said taking Olivia by the hand.

"Oh, and Mary" Mary turned to face the hospital "Go get checked out. I know you're all strong and all that but any fool can see you're in pain." Mary started to shake her head. "That wasn't a request. That was a direct order." Mary just nodded

Cragen turned and headed into his office smiling to himself. He knew she would never get checked out but he figured out quickly she was not one to defy an order.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next morning everyone walked into the squad room relaxed, smiling and laughing. Munch had beat everyone there and already had the coffee made. Mary started to head over to the coffee pot when she was stopped by Stabler.

"I promise you, if you want to live don't drink that. Munch made it so you will probably need a knife and fork to drink it."

Mary shook her head and turned back toward Olivia's desk. "So what are the plans for today?"

"We are going to wait until Rizzoli calls and tells us to come over to question langan more. Other than that we will catch up on paperwork and do all needed reports from these cases."

"good. Is there a place I can work on my reports?" Mary asked looking around the room, all the desks were taken.

"Tell you what. You can take my desk and I can work from the interview room." Stabler said standing and gathering all his paperwork.

Mary placed a hand on his shoulder. "No man your squad your desk. I will work from the interview room." She spun on her heels and walked into the interview room before he could stop her.

Stabler looked over at Benson and shrugged his shoulders. "You would think she would want to be working across from you."

"I'm sure she does but like she said your squad your desk. She doesn't say it if she doesn't mean it. If I know her she doesn't want you to feel like shes stepping in and taking over."

"Any advice you can give me."

"Go talk to her. Be honest."

"okay" Stabler said as he started walking in the direction that Mary did.

"Oh Stabler, one more thing" Olivia said stopping him in his tracks

He turned around "Yes"

"I love her. Try to play nice."

"Yes ma'am."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Stabler quietly opened the door and shut it behind him. He stood there and watched Mary for a few minutes. She was working on her reports for court.

"How long do you plan to stand there and watch me. You know it is starting to border on creepy now" Mary asked without ever looking up or to stop writing.

"I didn't realize you knew I was here"

"From the second you walked in detective."

"Can I sit down? I would like to talk to you for a few minutes."

"Elliot it's your squad room, take a seat."

Elliot sat down across from her and took a deep breath. He didn't know where to start.

Mary laid her pen down and leaned back in the chair. She crossed her arms and looked defensively looked at him. "Don't try to make it nice. Just say what you have to say."

"Down girl. Do you always take the defensive right off."

"Not necessarily but I feel as if I need to here."

"Drop your guard and please let me finish what I have to say before you say anything."

"Deal" Mary said dropping her arms and leaning forward.

"I know we got off to a rocky start and I'm sorry about that. I had no clue that you and Liv were together. I thought you were another person who had hurt her. I'm very protective of her. She hasn't had an easy life. I'm not sure how much she has told you about her past"

"I know everything, Elliot. Her mother was raped, she's the product of the rape, and she was a bad alcoholic. We have no secrets from each other."

"Good. You understand why we try to protect as much as we do."

"I do Elliot. Trust me I will never hurt her. Never intentionally any way's. I'm glad that you all have been here to help her. Now I will tell you this. If I ever hurt her in any way I will bring the bullet and gun to you." Mary stood up and walked around to where Elliot was. She sat on the desk looking directly into his eyes. "I love her man. I have since I laid eyes on her. I broke up with a woman I was with for two years because I could no longer giver her all my heart. That is the type of person I am."

"Will you do the same to her?"

"Only if the same thing happens. Only then but trust me. I haven't so much as looked at another woman since we got together. She stirred things in me that I thought I had buried when I buried my first wife."

"You were married before?"

"Yes and she knows that too."

"Oh" Was all Stabler said but she saw the question in his eyes. She realized that he would never ask it.

"I met her when I was stationed in New York. I was an Army Ranger. One of the few females, there was. I was injured by an IED in the first gulf war. She was there to get me back to health. I was medically discharged from the army. She helped me get hired on to the 2-7."

All Stabler could do was nod. He could tell it was difficult for her to discuss this.

"I quickly rose through the ranks. Within two years I was a detective in narcotics. I was working alongside the DEA trying to capture a major drug lord. He was closer to me than I thought. We were going to spend the weekend at her parents' house." Tears began to show in Mary's eyes

Stabler stood and put his arm around her "You don't have to tell me. As long as you've been honest with Liv."

"I want you to know. To understand where I come from"

"Only if you want to"

Mary took a deep breath and continued "She needed to run to the store for something. I can't even tell you for what. I tossed her my keys and told her to take my car so I could finish packing hers. Our son begged to go with her, he was three. I said to go ahead." Mary looked away no longer able to look Stabler in the eyes anymore. "They made it to the stop sign. Then the car exploded. I lost it after that."

"I can only imagine. " Placing his hands on her shoulder and turning her around to face him.

"No you can't. I found a letter from Sara, my wife, a few days after the burial. She was pregnant. It was my birthday present from her. That letter truly sent me off the edge. I buried myself in a bottle every night and spent every day trying to find the bastard. I turned into one hell of a player. I only dated when I needed some companionship if you know what I mean."

Stabler Nodded.

"Then I met Casey, the doctor you saw me hugging at Mercy. She helped me through a lot. There were some dates I felt as if I should pay her for her services." Mary laughed "She uses to always tell me. When you find the one you totally fall for you will drop all the walls around your heart. I used to say it's you baby. You got me to drop the walls."

"You didn't love her?

"No I did but I was never in love with her. She knew that but never said anything. She was so happy for me the night I came home and told her about Liv."

"Wait she was happy you found someone new?"

"Yes and no. She was upset that I was leaving because she did truly love me but was very thankful that I found someone to totally let my guard down around. She hugged me and wished me the best. I left the next day determined to get Liv."

"I see you succeeded." Stabler said laughing

"Not without extensive work, believe that."

Stabler laughed "well if there's one thing I know about Olivia is she doesn't take advances to well."

"Amen"

"I'm glad she was able to help you. I can say one thing for sure is that you have made her very happy since you've been together. She's been very happy for a while now. That's a change we would like to continue seeing." He pulled her into a hug "I'm glad she found you welcome to the family."

"Thank you" Mary whispered into his shoulder.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Stabler walked out of the interview room and sat at his desk. Olivia leaned back in the chair "well?"

"Well what?" Stabler asked flashing his smile at her.

"Well do I still have a girlfriend or did you kill her."

"You still have one but you might want to go and talk to her she's a little upset."

Olivia jumped out of her chair and took off toward the interview room "Damn it Stabler I told you to play nice. I love her. For once listen to me. I promise you if you've hurt her again I'm going to shoot you."

Stabler laughed "Just go talk to her and calm down. She doesn't need you upset too."

Olivia gave her one of her famous stares before entering the interview room.

Munch leaned back in his chair "aww man you have really messed up. I got twenty on Liv when she comes out here to beat your ass."

"Twenty hell I have Forty on her, you old fart." Fin said reaching for his wallet.

"Go ahead and hand your money over guys. Save you the embarrassment of later."

"We'll see about that man" They both said in unison and began laughing.

Everybody looked up when Olivia exited the room. Munch had a cheesy grin on his face. Fin just watched Olivia walk up to Stabler. Fin stood to separate them if needed. He didn't want the two getting in trouble with the captain.

"Thank you" Olivia said as she wrapped her arms around Stabler in a big bear hug. Munch's and fin's face fell. "Your welcome." Stabler replied returning the hug. Olivia separated from him and went to her desk to continue with her paperwork.

Fin and Munch both walked over to Stabler's desk and dropped the money on it. "Man I thought for sure I would win." Munch stated as he tossed his twenty on the desk.

Olivia began laughing realizing what was happening. "You guy's bet money on what I would do?"

"Sure did Liv, we just knew you would come out here pissed and rip into Stabler."

"Sorry guys. This time Stabler did the right thing."

"Go figure" Munch muttered under his breath

"Stabler, Benson, and Blackwood get over to ADA Rizzoli's office now" Captain Cragen barked as he exited his office.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Rizzoli heard a knock at her door and knew it could only be one person. "Come on in Detectives."

Benson entered first followed by Blackwood. "You wanted to see us?"

A look of disappointment crossed her face "Yeah where's Stabler?"

"Parking the car."

"ok I'll wait for him to get here before I start."

About Five minutes later there was another knock on the door. "Come on in Elliot."

"What was so important that we had to get over here immediately?" Stabler asked for the group.

"Which one of you tackled Trevor Langan to the ground and put a gun to the back of his head?"

Mary looked at the ground "That would be me." Mary didn't have to look up to know the look she was giving her.

"Just what the HELL were you thinking? Do you know the defense plans to use that to try and get this scum off."

"I wasn't"

"Obliviously" Megan shouted back

"Hey calm down" Stabler said as he walked up to Megan and put his hands on her shoulders "She had a good reason."

"Really what was it?"

"She was protecting Benson. Langan was after her."

"And that excuses what she did?" Rizzoli shot at him

"No, but I understand why she did it."

"Really, you would do something like that."

"If they were threatening you. You damn right I would honey. I would have shot his ass while he was running. She had more restraint then I would have had. I promise you that."

Mary looked from Stabler and Rizzoli to Olivia with a questioning look on her face. All Olivia did was smile and nod answering her question.

"Ma'am I'm very sorry I may have ruined the case. I did let my emotions get the most of me that day. Trust me if Elliot did not arrive when he did we would be scrubbing brain matter off the ground. He was after Liv. He already called the precinct earlier that day saying he was planning on making her the next victim. I should have pulled myself off the case but I wasn't willing to let Liv out of my sight."

Megan looked at her with a confused look on her face. After staring at her for what seemed like an eternity she eased off and sat on her desk. "You have to know in this line of work you can't let your emotions get the better of you."

"Yes. I understand that more than anyone here in this room. But to be honest I have already lost one woman in the line of duty I will not lose a second. If you don't like it sorry deal with it." Mary stood up and walked to the door "Do what you have to do to get the bastard. Drop my rape charges if need be. Just put him behind bars."

Everybody jumped at the sound of the door slamming. Megan was the first one to break the silence "Does she always act like this."

"Let's just say I put her through the ringer earlier this morning. Since she came to the 1-6 it's been rough on her."

"I'm going to see if I can work out a plea deal. I don't want him to walk."

"Please do" Olivia said as she walked out the door followed by Elliot


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A few hours later ADA Megan Rizzoli sat across from Trevor Langan and his defense attorney, Alex Cabot. Before Rizzoli came to New York Cabot was a top notch ADA and then chose to go to the dark side as it was commonly called. "I have a deal for you."

"Okay Rizzoli lets hear it."

"I'm taking death penalty off the table. Your client will spend the rest of his life in prison. No parole."

"What if we want to take it to court. There's not a lot of evidence to prove he raped those women."

"If you want to that's fine. But we have him dead to rights on the shooting of Officer Jones. That is where I'm asking for the death penalty."

Langan and Cabot whispered a little back and forth. She wished she knew what they were saying.

"We will take it Rizzoli but one thing."

"What's that?"

"He wants the detective censored for what she did. Threatening to shoot him in the back of the head."

"Deal I will talk with her C.O. and have it done." Knowing that all she would ask for is a small speech.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Rizzoli walked into the squad room and all eyes were on her. Elliot could tell by the grin on her face that she had got her way. He receives that grin on a regular basis. "How did it go?"

"Life without Parole. He will never see the outside of the prison again until he is carried out in a body bag."

"Thank god."

"But I had to agree to have Blackwood censored for her little stunt."

"Come on Meg." Elliot started to say but was interrupted

"I'm just going to have captain Cragen give her a speech. No marks in her jacket or anything else."

"Thank you" Olivia said

"I understood where she came from. It was the only way he would accept the deal. They didn't specify what they wanted so it will be done my way. Where is she by the way?"

"I don't know" Olivia answered looking worried "I haven't seen or heard from her since she left your office."

"I'm sorry I snapped on her Liv."

"You were just doing your job Megan its ok."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was about three hours later when Mary came strutting through the front door. Stabler could see the instant relief on his partner's face. He really wanted to tear into her but The look on her face stopped him. He could tell she was still mad at herself.

"Where have you been?" Olivia asked turning around in her chair.

"Out"

"I know that now where?"

Mary walked over to where Olivia was sitting. Stabler flew up out of his seat ready to react. Mary looked pissed as hell and like she was about to take it out on Liv.

Mary cut her eyes at Stabler as if to tell him to stay. She reached down and grabbed Liv and pulled her into her arms. There in front of everyone she slowly leaned down and kissed Benson. She slowly circled Olivia's lips asking for permission to enter. Olivia was quick to grant it. She flicked her tongue over Liv's teeth and mouth. Exploring her mouth as if it was the first time. Olivia loved it when she was like this. Mary didn't want to break contact but she had to because they both needed to breath.

"I'm sorry, I blew the case." Mary whispered when she leaned her head against Olivia' forehead.

Olivia moved Mary's face to where she was looking her eye to eye "Baby you didn't blow the case. Rizzoli was able to save it. She had to take the death penalty off the table but was able to get life in prison. The only way he leaves is in a body bag."

Mary let out the breath she had been holding. "I'm glad" was all she could get out before Captain Cragen opened his door and called her into his office. "I'll be right back"

Mary walked into the Captains office. "Yes sir."

"As part of the deal agreement I'm to censure you. So here it is. You knew better don't do it again. I don't blame you; I probably would have done the same thing." Cragen walked around the desk and extended his hand "Your censured nothing is going in your jacket. You're welcome to come back to the 1-6 anytime. Report back to your captain on Monday. Per your captain you have the weekend off and per me so does Olivia. Enjoy your time together." With that said Cragen went back and sat at his desk and picked up a file to go over it.

"Thank you, sir" Mary said as she left his office. She walks up to Olivia grabs her by the hand and turns to everyone "it's been nice working with you guys. Now I'm gonna take my lovely woman and head out of here. Captain Cragen has given us the weekend off." With that Mary and Olivia walked to the door.

Before they left Mary turned around "Hey Elliot"

"Yes"

"Good luck" Mary said with a wink "you know what I'm talking about"

Elliot nodded thanks and with that both women were out the door for a weekend of fun and relaxation.


	28. Chapter 28

EPILOGUE

_**FOUR YEARS LATER**_

Mary stood in the room looking herself over in the mirror again. This time she was making sure her shirt was tucked in right. Elliot had had enough of her fidgeting and went to her. "Will you relax, you look great. Go stand at the altar and take a few deep breaths. Trust me nothing could keep liv from meeting you at the end of the isle today. Even if she had to be wheeled in a wheel chair."

Mary looked up at him. He could see the nervousness in her eyes. He laughed. "Come on girl let's get you out there before you start second guessing something else." And with that he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

Mary stood where she was suppose to and looked around the church. The majority of the 2-7 and 1-6 precinct was there. Elliot could again feel her nervousness and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him. In the past four years they had became really close but he was still shocked when she asked him to be her best man. Next to him stood Fin and Munch as her other "groomsmen". She had to admit they all cleaned up nice when they had to wear a suit.

Mary heard the music starting to play and faced the doors at the back of the church. Megan Rizzoli came out first. She looked radiant as ever and was just as shocked when Liv had asked her to be the maid of honor as Elliot was. Casey followed her as a bride's maid. Mary was still shocked at how good friends Liv and her had become. Melinda Warren walked through the door when it was her turn smiling from ear to ear. Mary personally thought she was the happiest out of all of them when they announced they were getting married.

Mary stood very still holding her breath when the door opened and she saw Olivia. She looked absolutely stunning in her cream colored gown. It hugged her in all the right places. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a French twist. She couldn't help but smile when she saw her.

Olivia was absolutely astonished of the look she saw on Mary's face when she came through the door on Captain Cragen's arm. Every time she looked at her she made her feel as if she was the only person in the room at that moment. It dawned on her then that she couldn't wait to begin the rest of her life with her.

"You ready?" Cragen asked. All Olivia could do was nod as she began walking down the Aisle.

"Who gives this woman" Judge Donnelly asked with a grin.

"I do" Captain Cragen answered before handing Olivia's hand to Mary.

Mary reached out and took her hand looking her over from head to toe. Absolutely amazed at how great she looked. "I love you "Mary whispered before judge Donnelly began with the vows.

They had both chosen traditional vows even though there was nothing Traditional about their relationship. To Mary they went by in a blur. Stabler had to nudge her to get her to answer. She was so mesmerized by Olivia that she had toned everything out. "I do" she answered as everyone quietly laughed.

She repeated the same vows for Olivia. "I do" she whispered softly.

"Then by the powers vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you wife and wife. Mary you may kiss your bride."

"Thank god" was all Mary said as she bent and gave Olivia a kiss that guaranteed her nothing but happiness, security, and love for the rest of her life.

Everyone stood up and began clapping as Donnelly announced "May I introduced Mrs. Mary and Olivia Blackwood." They exited the church ready to began their new life as a married couple.


End file.
